Deeper Into You
by labstractl
Summary: Fleur/Hermione, postDH; The war is over in the wizarding world and yet Hermione cannot seem to let it go. Can she be saved from the darkness or will she eagerly welcome it?
1. Chapter 1: TGIF

**Author's Note:** This story has been in my mind for quite sometime and I finally had the courage to write it down on my work break. I wrote pages but finally had time tonight to type some of it. I am looking for a beta who likes the FD/HG pairing so if you know anyone please let me know. Umm.. I don't know if I'll continue with it.. Just thought it was worth a read. _-Shrugs-_

--

_Hold on to your love, it might not be coming back -Griffin House_

_--_

_Day 5, Week 1, Fall Term_

_**I.** TGIF (THANK GOD IT'S FRIDAY!)_

All of the students were glued to watching the train wreck that was happening right in front of them. Hogwart's top student was taking on the most beautiful professor the school has ever had and on top of it she was intelligent as well. Fleur Delacour never would have assumed that the fire in those chocolate orbs piercing through her at the moment could ever contain so much rage. She knew that the war against Voldemort had change the normally quiet student but never in a million years would she think to see anger reach the depth of despair.

"You sit in front of us wrapped in your air of authority and teach that dark magic can be fought with just a matter of a wand flick and counter-curse. You fail to mention the incantations that are unbreakable and unforgiving that can mar a soul Ms. Delacour, not a body. So please, stand up on your soap box and tell us how to fix a soul that has been ripped from your body or tortured until the body becomes a prison." She looked around the classroom that had grown silent since the debate had started as if deciding on whether or not to go further in her speech, but chose the latter. "Tell us how to simply fix Neville's parents..."

And just like that any air that was left in the room was sucked up by the all at once intake of breath needed by the students who were holding it since Hermione's speech. She had dared to say the things that many just thought about or said in a room dark and filled with no one. But can what had been said be forgiven no matter how truthful and hurtful it was to other wizards?

That question would not be answered for as if on cue the clock struck 12 meaning the fancy carriage had turned into a miserable pumpkin again and class was dismissed. Everyone rushed out as if a fire was close to overtaking the classroom, but only one brave soul decided to slowly pack her bag neatly before exiting.

Fleur fixed Hermione with a curious stare as she let a million thoughts shoot through her mind all at once. Its a scary and exhilarating feeling to not know how you feel about a particular person or thought, but as a teacher she learned that she had to put all of her opinions aside to hand out fact on a platter best served cold.

The fact was that she had watched Hermione since the day she came back to the school to finish off her last year. The once knowledge driven young girl who eyes were filled with a nervous energy to learn more of the unknown had taken a drastic turn into darkness. No, Hermione had seen darkness not with her eyes closed but wide open and wand at the ready.

It wasn't the glorified battle that are written in epic tales, no on the contrary, innocent people had been slaughtered. How do anyone come to reason with that horrible truth?

As Hermione packed her bag ever so slowly with loose parchment and quills it seemed as if she was waiting almost hoping for Fleur to speak up. It was a simple attempt to draw her professor into faltering or just maybe Hermione was giving Fleur a lifeline with the choice of normalcy. She was going to let Fleur exit gracefully from the room as she normally done everyday and be able to walk away from a messy situation with no thought later of it.

At that thought Hermione bit back a bitter smile, for she had wished to be given the choice of walking away and leaving all of those terrible nightmares that lingered in the corners of her mind gone forever. Why could it not all be that simple?

The dark haired woman looked up to see her professor sitting at the desk with her head resting on her palm while she stared out of the window. It was a gloomy day indeed with grey clouds but for some reason it fit the mood well. For just a moment, the old Hermione peeked through and felt terrible for treating Fleur bad on her first week of teaching. Hermione shook her head lightly that sent the mass of dark hair to flow lovely down her back.

As if not to disturb the perfect picture Fleur made with the pensive stare through the window, Hermione walked quietly to the door and touched the door knob. Unfortunately, the strength was not there for her to turn it and as she turned her head back to take one more look at the picture that was worth a thousand words she knew it would be regretted.

Fleur heard the light foot steps edging towards the door as she counted each one in her mind. She didn't want to leave the room and just let whatever discussion that had taken place just minutes earlier be wiped away completely. Those challenging words left by her student deserved to be met with truth unlike any other. This truth would reveal everything without the burdens of political correctness or fear of causing emotional distress.

In finding strength at the last thought that occurred in her mind, Fleur turned her gaze from her window to the retreating back of her student. It then struck her on how much Hermione had changed since the last time she saw her at the Weasley's Burrow. Of course at the time Hermione was simply a smart young girl that had not the experience to back up the knowledge. Experience is a dreadful illusion breaker.

She watched Hermione touch the door knob but didn't turn it that's when her breath caught in her throat at the thought of a round two. Fleur willed her gaze to stay on Hermione no matter how nervous her body felt and when she turned around to lay those deep brown eyes onto her pair of baby blue she thought the world was about to end.

No it wasn't the magical experience read in books of hearing the waters of heaven crush upon the rocks or the sweet melody of an angel's voice to alert one of their destiny. It was fate showing it's three-headed self and it sent a jolt of desire and fear through her Veela form.

A light blush crept into Hermione's cheeks as if she did not expect Fleur to be staring at her as she left. It took only a second for Hermione to regain her wits and say whatever it was that she had planned to before she walked away.

Hermione cleared her throat and kept an unwavering stare into Fleur's eyes as she spoke, "Cheer up it is the weekend now. And good job on your first week here." There was a pause between the sentences but it was small and Hermione had hoped that Fleur read nothing into it for she was speaking sincerely no matter how forced it sounded.

She didn't allow Fleur the chance to respond as she left the room and all that was heard as an answer was the click of the door from being closed. Hermione was no coward by any means, but she didn't want to talk to Fleur. She would not allow herself to be swayed by those questioning eyes and lips soft for cushioning the truth.

Fleur stared at the closed door with her mouth gaped open as if words were flowing out of it silently. It all happened too fast, no that's an understatement. Life happens too fast. But she had both of hands open to catch it but it didn't fall where she predicted it to and what a disappointment that made.

She understood the contempt that Hermione carried about life but she didn't understand the attitude she held towards her. The pause in the short speech shown all the signs of being forced and it caused Fleur to be taking aback. Was she angry at the fact that she called off the wedding although it was a mutual agreement with Bill? Or was it really a simple reason not to be over analyzed?

Rubbing her eyes with her fingertips she gave up trying to understand, and decided to pack her suitcase. She grabbed her wand and tucked it under the arm she was holding the suitcase then walked out of the classroom. Fleur stopped in the doorway and took a long look at the classroom but she did not close the door and leave all of the problems trapped inside. No, she left it open and gave it the choice to linger or walk away.

It was the weekend after all.

--

**A/N:** I know an angry Hermione. No scratch that a **very** angry Hermione, now that sounds better. War changes people and I wanted to see how it would affect her and this is what I've come up with so **here u go**. Reviews would be great.


	2. Chapter 2: You Versus the Sea

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update guys! I had to take time to type everything I had handwritten and then try to proofread a bit. I have good and bad news. Good news first! I found a Beta !! Bad news... I forgot to make the connection to send my work to be proofread on here. So if I had waited this update would have came reallllly late. So **please excuse **the mistakes if you come across some while reading. I **promise **my next update will be proofread by my beta!

_--_

_"Now I lay me down to sleep,_

__

_I pray the lord my soul to keep,_

_thy angels watch me through the night,_

_And keep me safe till morning's light."_

___--_

_Day 6, Week 1, Fall Term_

_**II.** You Versus the Sea_

Death was all around them. It seeped into their pores and filled nostrils until the soul was on the verge of breaking. And yet they did not fear it. They knew it was sure to come as the morning sun. But until then Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed on the path of finding all the Hocruxes to destroy the immortality of Voldemort.

And when it was time, the final battle raged forever until the floor underneath the feet of the living was crying out from the blood of the fallen. It was too many deaths that the count became the stars that beamed with light from the night's sky. The light gave those fighting the warmth to keep going when everything looked bleak. There was no stopping the trio now.

The good will die. But let the darkness devour their good will so that evil may not live another day. Each member of the golden trio was locked in a furious battle of wills. Harry battled Voldemort with sparks of red and green flickering to be absorbed into the darkness. A blue light was shooting off at the distance while Ron was facing off against Rodolphus Lestrange.

There tucked away in a secluded place was Hermione fighting Bellatrix. There was none of Bella's usual cackling laughter but a snarl that broke the silence caused by the intense battle created. Two of the strongest witches were battling for supreme dominance.

"You know you're just like me." A low voice broke through Hermione's concentration and mental wall.

The confused expression crossed the face of the Gryffindor as her response burst out loud,

"What?"

An evil smirk made the devilish face of Bellatrix more maddening, "Oh yes I see it all in your mind." She started to pace around the younger woman, "Your parents..."

Hermione's eyes that were drawn to the darkness snapped back to the bottomless pit orbs of her enemy. She tried hard to raise her mental defenses but there was no strength in the efforts. "Get out of my head and face me like a witch. Wand to wand."

Thats when it all began, the images. Images that were hand drawn by the devil himself in the class of destruction. The pictures of her parents hunched over in pain as another wave of torture hit them. Hermione who was barely holding on now gasped out loud and clutched at her heart as tears filled her eyes. She clawed at her body as if to free her soul from the impending death it was facing by the images.

"I was wrong," Bellatrix kept circling her prey while continuing to assault her victim's mind, "you are nothing like me at all. You are weak with love."

A whimper escaped Hermione's mouth as she continued to fight against the shadows that overtook her dreams again. But it wouldn't let her go. She was shaking. It was not by fear but from strong hands that were breaking through the horrible nightmare.

"Mione come back to me."

The voice startled Hermione as she tried to open her eyes but realizing her face was once again in the books. Raising her head slowly, she was greeted by Ron's concerned hazel eyes and his hands still on her shoulders. She shrugged them off as a light blush of embarrassment stole over her cheeks.

As if to buy some time, Hermione closed the book her head was resting in just a moment ago while taking a deep breath to steady herself.

"This book makes horrible material for a good dream."

Ron realized his best friend was again pushing away his attempts to help. He wanted to shout at her and make her tell him what was wrong. To actually talk about what happened in the dream to make her whimper like a wounded animal. The worse scar to carry is an internal one.

He shrugged and ran a hand through his already messy hair, "And that's why I content myself by not reading them."

Just maybe if he do not bring up the nightmare it will go away on its own. If it is not spoken then it's not truly a reality. Right?

Ron looked curiously at the book, "What is it anyway?"

"Just a potions book I plucked out of the shelves while researching for our transfiguration essay." Hermione tried to make light of the book she had just slept on. It was an advance potion book that held remedies for restless night syndrome. After the war against Voldemort her dreams were consumed by the darkness.

When she had the very first nightmare her instincts were to go straight to Harry in order to see how he stopped his visions. But then reluctance set in, Hermione knew for certain that a memory that caused so much emotional distress could not so easily be forgotten.

A dark look crossed over Ron's face at the mention of the essay, "Blimey Hermione, it's due in two weeks and you already started it! It seems like some things never change."

Hermione smiled at the thought of how her younger more caring behavior. And it all dawned on her when she looked up to truly examine her best friend. Ron's lanky form now filled in with muscle and his hair which he normally kept short has grown to about his shoulders. He now kept his unruly red locks strangled in a ponytail that made him look close to Bill.

She remembered how he use to fawn over the girls and now the girls were falling over themselves to be noticed by him. A rueful grin crossed her lips when the thought came of times really changing.

"What got you all smiling now?" Ron looked up questioningly at his now smiling friend. It made him feel good that Hermione was smiling now and the shadows that normally covered the light in her eyes were not present.

It was a time when all Ron wanted was to be noticed by Hermione. They argued constantly and push each other to the limits but the affection was always lingering in the air. It did not help that she was no longer the first year with bushy hair, big teeth, and book driven. The war had brought out qualities that she may not have been able to do on her own despite some of it's side effects.

"Just thinking that you will never change Ronald." Hermione smirked at the puzzle expression given by her best friend from her answer.

He laughed. "Of course, if I started to do my work on time then it would disturb the whole equilibrium of this magical world." Ron then looked rather grave when he finished, "Just imagine the chaos that would ensue, mate."

A rather loud laugh burst through from Hermione as she shook her head sending longer dark locks to tumble over her shoulders. Ron took a moment to really look at her then. After the war she had made her hair a darker brown and now kept a shimmering tan to her skin. She had kept the tattoos that were on her arm, across her collarbone, and on her back. Although she is healthier then during the war her face still took on gaunt look that only accentuated her cheekbones.

Ron chuckled at one of the things Ginny had described Hermione as now, a female Johnny Depp. Then again, it wasn't far from the truth.

Hermione's brows furrowed at the thought of the world gone crazy because Ron decided to do homework earlier than the night before its due.

"You know what? You may have a point." Hermione's mouth twitched upwards from not being able to control the laugh. Glancing up at the clock, she hurried to pack her bag along with the book she was reading. "I have to get going."

"Blimey! You're always on the move at least let me come with you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Sure why not?"

The weekend was turning out to be better than expected. Fleur's parents had come to visit her at the school for their days off. Today they decided to tour the Hogwarts' grounds while talking lightly about Fleur's first week of teaching.

Apolline eyed her daughter suspiciously as she spoke, "It was that great, Fleur? Aucuns problèmes?"

A nervous chill went down Fleur's spine at hearing the question. "Of course not, the students are wonderful."

Tristan quietly laughed at the exchange between his wife and daughter. "It seems like your mama wants to hear what you seem to be holding back from us. We are not made of glass, my daughter."

"I know papa." Fleur murmured while staring off into the clearing that created a beautiful scenery.

They walked further along the trees to come closer to a lake tucked away where the sun was free to dance upon it with a cloudless sky. Apolline turned her head to the left and squinted her eyes to see two figures ahead.

"It seems like we were not the only ones with the idea of taking a stroll now." Apolline smiled at her daughter who didn't notice the pair.

As they quietly moved closer undetected they were able to make out who the others were ahead of them.

Of course Fleur's parents knew the pair. The entire Wizarding world owed them gratitude and respect for what they had done in defeating Voldemort. Although the war was over the Wizarding paparazzi still took photos of them whenever it was possible. Hogwarts was the safest place for them to be without the mob of cameras.

As soon as Fleur's blue eyes saw Hermione her temper went up. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts of what happened Friday but it would not leave. Fleur was still furious and the emotions were rolling off of her in waves. Both her parents just looked on as if the trees were the most interesting thing in the world.

"We do not have to stay here." Fleur spoke quietly while her mind screamed in anger.

Slowly, Apolline approached Fleur to stand by her side as she looked at the pair as well. "And where would you like to go, ma cherie?"

The half-Veela mind was racing to different thoughts but one idea she was able to pin down to say instantly. "Far away."

The scene was really heating up in front of the small group. It wasn't the sun rays that made Ron take off his shirt to go stand by the quiet lake. He wanted the attention of Hermione but she contented herself with reading her book from the library.

Anyone could sense the closeness of the pair. But no one in the group could determine just how close they were to each other. Fleur's icy blue eyes narrowed at the turn of events but she pursed her lips and stared in silence with her parents.

Ron's upper body had become quite chiseled with a peach marble appearance. Broad shoulders, well defined abs, and strong arms were being bared for Hermione's benefit. Yet she did not look up at the offered plate of desire.

The dark haired young woman sighed but continued to read as she spoke. "Ronald you keep that up and you will not be sun-kissed, but in fact sun-burnt."

He cocked his head to the side while asking. "Is the book really that interesting?" Ron walked up to Hermione and snatched the book from her hands to read the page.

Hermione was livid as she stood up to grab her book that he had taken. As she stretched her hands to reach it her shirt that was managed by a knitted waistcoat started to be untucked from her jeans. He was taller than her and that meant she had to stretch further to get the book out of his hand.

"Give me back my book!!" Hermione's face was flushed from her anger and eyes danced with murder as she looked at Ron's smiling face.

He started to walk backwards to the lake as he kept looking at her. "Can't sleep, huh? You could've asked me for remedies to cure that problem." Ron was trying hard to flirt but gave no effort to look at where he was walking for he stumbled upon a rock and the book flew out of his hand to land into the water.

They both stared in shock as the heavy book floated for a minute at the top of the water before plunging into its depth.

At the same time but in two different places both Hermione and Fleur uttered under their breath the exact same thing about the red-haired book killer.

"Idiot."

A look of embarrassment and guilt overtook Ron's smiling face. "I'm sorry Mione."

Fleur closed her eyes as she spoke the word but Hermione looked past her best friend to stare at where the book went under.

Quickly, Hermione took off her waistcoat, button white shirt, jeans, and shoes leaving her in underwear.

"Mione what are you doing?!" Ron had to tear his eyes away from the perfect sight Hermione's body made to stare at a patch of grass. He cursed at himself for not being a gentleman sooner but the sun was dancing over her skin as if she was the lake.

She walked right past him with no answer as she stared at the lake for a moment before diving into it. There was only a small splash but the water continued to flow as if no interruption had occurred. Ron turned his head back to the lake not believing Hermione had just enter the lake for a book no less.

Icy blue eyes were staring at the scene with her mouth wide open maybe from the drooling but more out of the shock. Hermione was different than what she had expected. Fleur expected soft and delicate but what she got was hard as steel. Oh yes, Hermione's skin look unbelievably soft but stretched over the muscles in her stomach that demanded the attention of any onlooker. Indeed she was well toned but most of all.. she had tattoos!

Behind Fleur, the voice of her papa startled her out of the daze. "It seems to never be a dull moment at this school." He bounced back and forward on his heel as he decided to continue the stroll without the other two.

Just as Fleur and Apolline turned their eyes away from Tristan they saw the book emerge out of the water and then Hermione.

She pulled herself out of the lake and onto her feet. Ron, who was kneeling by the water waiting for Hermione to come back up turned beet red.

And there she was tanned skin with droplets of water clinging to it and hair loosen from its constraints. A nymph. The water was cooling and yet it did not kill the fire in her eyes. It was soothing and yet the rage pounding in her chest desired a victim.

Hermione was wet and angry. Not a good mix.

--

A/N: I know why did I leave it there?? Why didn't I keep going? Patience. I love this Hermione. I wanted her to live up to her potential of hotness! Yes we all know Fleur is hot, but Hermione is very **hawt** as well. I was going to skip a few days but no, this is important. You must know all of this before we can continue. And now that you are finished reading, **feed me reviews!**

_-very evil laugh echoes through the site -_


	3. Chapter 3: If You Ask Me, I'm Ready

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update this story. I had this chapter half completed for the longest time but I was having crazy writer's block. Hopefully you'll enjoy this new update.

--

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy _  
_Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' _  
_If you ask me I'm ready _  
_-Alicia Keys_

--

"Honestly 'Mione, how can you not like Fleur?" Ron leaned against a tree as he watched his best friend read the newly dried spell book.

A look of annoyance crossed over the features of the beautiful brunette at the sound of the dark arts teacher's name. "She's only there because of her looks. The woman lacks the skill to shape the young minds of Hogwarts' students."

Ron ruefully smiled and gave up on the topic for he knew his best friend was the most stubborn woman ever once her mind is set onto something. "I think Gryffindor will do well in Quidditch this year."

The red haired young man stared past the lush fields of campus as he spoke with a slight frown. Hermione noticed right away that something was off, without even the need to look up from her book. Softly she spoke to Ron, "Why don't you tryout, although I'm sure you'll get in without the need."

Ron shrugged his thick shoulders awkwardly and continued to stare, "I don't know. I thought about trying out but everything is different now." He glanced at Hermione with an amused expression, "What if I don't got it anymore?"

Hermione quizzically looked at Ron and then smiled slyly, "Got what, Ronald?"

He turned a deep shade of red and stared back defiantly, "You know… my raw Quidditch skill." As he spoke the words, Ron couldn't help but to puff out his muscular chest.

The brown haired woman stifled a laugh, "Oh yes, I remember those very skills. It involved you getting hit in the head by a buldger because you were too preoccupied with looking at Lavender in the stands."

They both stared at each other in silence for a moment and then laughter erupted.

Across the field, the young Veela lightly walked through the meadow while humming a soft tune. Fleur had just finished explaining to her parents how wonderful it was at Hogwarts and how she did not need to return to France. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gazed at the cloudy sky.

_"Damn it Fleur, look at me!" Bill Weasley stared at the blonde woman in front of him with a look of despair._

_Fleur slowly raised her eyes that had been resting on a tree outside of the Burrow. _

_"Yes Bill."_

_He clutched at her right hand as he continued, "Do you love me? No don't answer that."  
__  
He looked around the room as if trying to find the missing words that evaded his grasp. "Are you in love with me? What is it that you want Fleur?"_

_The young Veela's mind was racing and every excuse to postpone the inevitable reached the tip of her tongue. Yet, as Fleur stared at the soft brown eyes of a friend that has stuck with her during the darkest of the hour she could not bear to hurt him. Fleur raised her chin and spoke, "I love you dearest Bill. You have saved my soul a thousand times."_

_Bill eyes lit up with the declaration, but Fleur raised her hand to continue, "I am not in love with you. I wish it was that easy, but I cannot control destiny."_

_Red hair hung lower as the Bill stared at the ground to avoid the icy depths of his love's eyes. "I would never want to keep you away from your true love…your destiny."  
__  
Slowly, Bill raised his head to make eye contact with the woman he swore he would love for eternity. "I will always love you, Fleur." He gave his signature brilliant smile and then turned away to walk towards the door._

_Fleur stared at the vacancy he left for a brief moment before turning to the window. _

_She ran a delicate hand through her blonde locks as she gazed at the beautiful view of the field outside of the Burrow._

Blinking once, Fleur's blue eyes scanned over the cloudy sky and let out a frustrated sigh. Hogwarts was supposed to be a new beginning and yet Fleur is stuck fighting the demons from the last ending. A soft voice bearing an edge broke Fleur out of her peaceful reverie.

"Ron do you ever wish...," Hermione looked in the direction of her best friend but her gaze was far past him.

Ron held a puzzled expression as he waited for the brunette to continue, but after a few seconds passed he spoke softly, "Wish what 'Mione?"

This time Hermione looked at the red head and smiled as she answered, "Have you ever wished we were just human? What if there were no magical elements in the world and it was just normal then what would become of us?"

These questions thrown Ron completely off guard, and it was easily shown by the expression of his face. Ron remembered the bright-eyed bushy-haired girl who came to Hogwarts excited about the magical world. He could not understand what it was that Hermione was trying to understand.

Fleur cocked her head to the side trying to move closer to better hear the conversation without interrupting. What are you edging towards Hermione?

Hermione hesitated for a moment then spoke softly, "I remember dreaming about becoming a dentist like my parents. I wanted to follow the family business, but..."

Shaking her head lightly caused brown hair to cascade down her back in waves as she gazed upon the lake wistfully, "It doesn't seem that long ago, Ron. Life was so simple and of course I had everything planned perfectly."

Softly gazing upon his best friend, Ron slowly made his way to the side of Hermione and took a seat beside her on the grass. "I never knew what I wanted to do with my life. I was not smart like Percy, carry dashing good looks like Bill, funny like the twins, or even carry passion for a study like Charlie."

The sheer honesty of Ron's voice caught Hermione of guard. She stared with intensity at her best friend as he continued speaking. Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked at the beauty of Hogwarts, "All I ever had was Harry and you. Our friendship made me different."

Turning his head towards Hermione, Ron looked into her eyes and continued, "When I walked away from you and Harry, I felt like a failure. I abandoned my friends..."

Hermione hurried to speak, "Ron it was not your fault..."

"No, Hermione! You need to finally hear what I have to say. Even in our friendship I never stuck out. You are the smart Hermione Granger and Harry is the bravest of us all. All I ever had was my loyalty. I left for a short time, and I'll never forgive myself. And all I can ever be is a better friend to both of you."

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and spoke softly, "I love you Hermione. I have always loved you. But I know you will never love me more than a brother."

Liquid brown eyes stared at the lake before closing abruptly. "Ron..."

"I am your best friend Hermione, and I will always be in your corner. And if you are ever ready for more...I -- am -- ready." The last three words were spoken with intensity unlike any before by the youngest Weasley.

In the background, the golden haired beauty closed her eyes after hearing the confession of love. Everything in Fleur was screaming in immense pain, and yet not a word slipped from her lips. Love is complicated. "Am I ready for this?", Fleur asked herself in a whisper.

--

**A/N: **Thats all I have for now. Let me know how you like the progress of the story, please review.


End file.
